Night of Not Neglect
by mandorac
Summary: Sam and Santana one-shot. Follows Night of Neglect episode from Mercedes performance pretty much. Graphic mature explicit nature to this story! Rated M for a very good reason. Strong language and situations.


_**NIGHT OF NOT NEGLECT**_

**SETTING: **McKinley High School parking lot

**WHO: **Sam Evans and Santana Lopez

**WHEN: **After the Night of Neglect benefit

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing related to Glee or any other song/product mentioned below.

**A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote after the Night of Neglect episode. As the story goes on, sometimes it'll be from Sam's POV and then change to Santana's POV. I tried to mark where those changes occurred but who knows if I caught them all...I'm exhausted! lol Enjoy! ;)**

She wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline from standing up to Karofsky in the hallway when he was about to kick Blaine's ass and then probably Kurt's or seeing Sam's face all lit up during their benefit that literally sucked ass or seeing Britt fawn all over Cripples McGee or what but Santana wanted something and wanted it now. She just wanted to feel something other than pure hatred (that was actually pretty exhausting); she wanted to feel desired, feel needed. Actually, from the way Sam had been eyeballing her in that dress all night, she was thinking it wouldn't take much convincing with him. Finally, Mercedes finished belting out that Aretha number and they could get the hell out of there. Sam was driving her home, so she would make her move in his car.

The entire time at the New Directions benefit, Sam was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Santana in her hot red dress. My god, it barely covered her ass and...other...stuff, so it was just driving him crazy that he wouldn't be able to at least grab a handful of that sweetness later on. He had had a good time being the emcee at the thing, introducing people and hearing their songs, watching Mike dance. Mercedes performed last and the entire Glee Club was in the audience to watch her performance. After introducing her, he took a seat next to Santana. Trying his luck, he reached out and put a hand on her bare knee. When she didn't shove it away but actually moved it farther up her thigh, Sam thought maybe tonight would turn out different.

She hadn't lied about allowing him access to the "rambunctious twins that resided on her chest," oh no, he visited them often. She really wasn't into having him kiss her on the lips, but she definitely would allow his trouty mouth on her nipples, and he had no problem with that. Rarely, he got lucky enough to where she was so turned on she'd get his pants undone and pump his cock a few times, getting him off, and the one unfortunate time she tried to give him head but gagged on him, then he got soft and just took her on home, thinking she really wasn't into that but her mouth on his dick was enough for spank material for a while.

She never _ever_ allowed him to touch her below her waist; she usually said she was on her period. He was thinking they'd been going out for like at least 8 weeks, she probably needed to see a doctor or something. He had heard when he got to McKinley she was like the easiest girl there, pretty much a slut, but right after they got together after he and Quinn split up something happened between her and Britt. He had definitely not seen any of her slutty ways. It was more like she acted like she was disgusted by him but put up with hanging out with him? He wasn't entirely sure, just tried to not rock the boat so he wouldn't lose access to the "twins."

They said their goodbyes to Mr. Schue and the other Gleeks and headed down the hallway to the school parking lot. At the doors, they stopped. It was pouring rain, a thunderstorm. "I can run out and pull the car up here if you want," he said. She looked at him. She knew she had been kind of neglecting his needs because she had so much going on in her head about Britt and what she felt for her, yet he _had _been the perfect boyfriend, she guessed, and it kind of touched her, though she'd never admit anything like that. And his hand did feel good on her thigh; once she had moved it up a bit he had been squeezing and tracing indistinct shapes on her bare skin. "That's okay, Sam. Just, when we get to your car...I wanna get in the back seat."

She was out the door, running in the rain to his car. He was pretty sure he heard what he heard but was still stunned. He took off after her, trying to get his keys out of his pocket so they didn't get totally soaked outside his car. Too late. Even though he had them in his hand when he reached his car and got the door open quickly they were dripping in the back seat. He leaned up to the ignition and slid the key in and flipped on the radio, turned down low. He sat back in his back seat and for maybe the first time since he'd really known her, she was smiling at him. He laughed and then stopped himself; he knew how she hated his laugh and had basically told him not to laugh around her. She noticed he caught his laughter and reached over to push his wet hair out of his eyes. "It's okay, Sam, to laugh...running in the rain was fun."

He returned her smile, still not sure where this was going. She took a deep breath. "I've been a grade A bitch to you the entire time we've been going out and you've only been a gentleman really. I realized tonight with this neglect benefit ordeal that maybe I've been neglectful of something _you_need." She put her hands on his knees and leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth.

Holy shit. He was so stunned by her kissing him on the mouth his eyes were still open, watching her, then very hesitantly he reached up to her hips and finally closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy her mouth on his and also trying not to overpower her with his huge mouth. He felt her lips open slightly, so he did the same. Then, he felt her tongue against his. Oh my god...she had never done anything like that. She pulled away from him then and kind of wiggled out of the little fur vest thing she had on over the red dress and dropped it on the front seat.

"What's going on here San?" he asked slowly. The lightning flashed and a few moments later the thunder rumbled. She was still sitting way over on her side of the car.

"I am going to need you to move closer to me Sam..."

He was very hesitant...who knew what kinds of weapons she still had on her person. His two shirts were soaked through; he went ahead and unbuttoned the button-up, took it off, and dropped it on the front seat and then pulled the t-shift off over his head and dropped it on the front seat.

"Is that okay? I think they were, like, chafing me..."

She sat there staring at his bare chest. Yep, that'd work. He scooted closer to her like she had asked. "Now I am going to move closer to you..." she purred and threw a leg over his lap so she was straddling him, looking him in the eye. "This is your night of not neglect, Sammy Evans..."

He knew he was dreaming. There was no way that Santana freakin Lopez just straddled him, sitting mere inches away from his now half-hard cock, telling him she was not going to be neglecting him. Okay, maybe this was her way of telling him she was just going to beat him off facing him instead of off to his side (so she wouldn't have to look at him or kiss him)? He was very happy he had stripped off his shirts; he had a tendency to just let it go when he did have the opportunity to have someone else jerk him off. He realized he was just staring back at her blankly, his mouth having fallen open when she hoisted herself up on him. A sudden blast of lightning caused him to snap his mouth shut and whip his head around looking toward the thunder that crashed overhead and behind them. "Jesus Santana, the weather is kinda awful right now."

It had been some time since she had rode a dude, actually missed the feeling a bit. It wasn't that she all of a sudden hated, well, fucking a guy...just the feelings for Brittany were screwing with her in a big way. She had found it difficult to even allow herself to get close to Sam for physical shit and was just tired of her damn vibrator and hand. She wondered how quickly he could learn how to go down on her? With a mouth like that...hmmm.

She knew he was a virgin (he told her that he had almost went all the way with a girl before moving to Lima but she couldn't remember why it hadn't happened...maybe he came too soon? That sounded right. Whenever she would get worked up enough to jerk him off, it didn't take any time at all until he was grunting and thrusting into her hand, sometimes just spilling over, sometimes squirting come all over...she had to watch her clothes to make sure he didn't fire off onto them. She wondered if he ever beat off alone to kind of learn how to last longer? No way would she ever ask him that.)

She also never let him touch her _down there_. She was afraid to let him get that close to her with anything, his hand, mouth, dick, _emotions_…she just kept that off-limits. But, not tonight. Tonight, she was going to teach him a few things.

She moved in close to his face again, brushing his lips with hers, then moving across his cheek to his ear, sucking down his neck to his collarbone. She was glad he stripped off his shirts; she explored his chest and belly, touching lightly with her fingertips, finally stopping at his nipples, pinching them, lowering her mouth to them. His breathing had sped up then and he had brought his hands to her arms, afraid to go anywhere near her waist. The feeling of her lips exploring his face, neck, torso, _nipples,_ was just so foreign to him; no one had ever kissed him like that.

She moved back to his mouth and kissed him deeply, tongues touching, turning their heads to deepen the kiss. Then, he felt her hands at the button of his jeans, felt the zipper moving down, and finally his cock was unrestrained. Jesus, how hard was he?

"Lift your hips up Sam…" he heard her whisper. He did as he was told and lifted up slightly and felt the tugging on his pants as they slipped down past his ass and she pushed them to his knees and over and down they went to his ankles. It was at this point he remembered the time with "the girl at his old school" (which is what he told Santana; it really had been Quinn) when they were making out and things were getting to the no-pants-on stage and he blew his load shortly after his dick was out of his underwear and he felt the wetness of her pussy. Ohshit…he couldn't let that happen now, not in front of Santana…oh god no.

"Sam," she said bringing him back to the present situation, "gimme your hands…" He put his hands in front of her at her waist level, she took them and moved them back around to her ass, still over her dress.

"Aren't you, like, on your period or something?" he asked her, totally clueless.

"Not tonight, no…now put her hands under my dress Sammy." She kind of liked giving him commands. She was trying not to be bitchy about it, was trying to be gentle with him actually. He slid his hands down until he reached the hem of her dress, which wasn't very far, and felt the bare skin of the back of her thighs. He brought his hands back up to her ass, pushing the dress up as he went, and realized her ass was bare too.

"No panties San?" he asked.

She smiled. "A thong, Sam…I have a thong on…" She kissed him again as his hands explored her ass, moving up to her hips (finally feeling the material of the thong), until she felt his thumbs coming over her upper thighs closer to her pussy. She felt him trying to bring his hips up to meet hers and he was starting to try to push her down on him. She stopped his hands with her hands.

"Before I touch you _there_ Sam we need condoms."

He was just staring at her, totally dumbfounded now. "Condom_**s**_?" His voice was literally higher than normal and he barely could get the word out of his mouth.

"Like _two_ condoms…it might help take some of the feeling away for you…"

He had no idea what she was talking about, at least he didn't think he knew.

"I have one in my wallet…"

"Are you hiding any more around this car?"

"Maybe the glove box…ohmygod…"

Thankfully, his car was kind of small; she just leaned back into the front seat, popped open the glove box, and felt around until she grabbed what felt like a rubber. The entire time she was doubled back he had a perfect view of her thong from the front since her dress was pretty much now up around her hips all the way around. He had seen girls in their undies in magazines and dirty movies but never one sitting on top of him. He couldn't resist and reached out hooking his index fingers at the top of the panties, aching to move them down off of her. The lightning was flashing and he could see they were red, like her dress, but lacy and…holyfuck…see-through. He would have given anything right then to push his cock up against her with underwear still on, just to feel the warmth.

She turned back to him then with a condom she found in his glove box. "Enjoying the view Sam?" she said when she realized his eyes were glued to her crotch. She was smiling though, like a sexy smile, when he only moved his eyes up to meet hers, his lips parted slightly.

"Get your wallet Samuel." He reached down to his jeans and fished around until he was able to pull it out of the back pocket. Then, he had to fish around in it to find the rubber…jesus. He never expected to actually be using the thing, just tucked it in there after that insane sex ed class with Ms. Holiday.

"I'll hold these while you get our underwear off," she leaned into him and against his lips said, "Imma gonna fuck you hard Sam Evans." A crash of lightning and then immediate thunder, plus what she whispered against his mouth, scared him nearly to death.

Now everything in his brain was just working frantically. She had put her hands on his shoulders and lifted her butt up off him, he guessed so he could pull her thong off. Sweet jesus….he felt so out of his league. _She gave you the go-ahead, Sam, just do it already_, his inner monologue was going 100 miles an hour. _Pull them down so far, she'll know what to do_, and she did. She brought one knee up nearly to her chest so that side of her panties slipped over her knee and he pushed it down to her foot and pulled it off. She went back to straddling him so he guessed she was just leaving them on one leg? Oh god, he just didn't know.

What he did know was he had to get his briefs down and he clearly knew how to do that, most days anyway. He lifted up his hips again and sweet holy hell there was her pussy _right there_, against him. She lifted up a bit too so he could move his underwear down a little more. He got them to his knees like they did his jeans and they slipped on down. He scooted his ass down on the seat a bit so now his knees were braced up against the back of his front seat.

"Okay…" he muttered, feeling like a complete idiot. As if she didn't know they were both completely naked down there now.

"I know you're kind of…sensitive…there…okay, who am I kidding? It takes no time at all to get you off…so I'm going to need you to think of the most _not hot _things you can think of so I can get these condoms on you, 'kay?"

He nodded, realized his mouth had fallen open again, and quickly bit his lower lip, which to Santana was kind of sexy.

"Close your eyes…" He felt her hand gently grip his cock; she must've got those rubbers open while he messed with his underwear because he suddenly felt the odd coolness on the head of his cock and then she was rolling it down, kind of stroking him gently. The thunder and lightning was kind of freaking him out; he kept wondering if there would be a tornado, if the lightning would strike the car killing both of them and then their parents and the school and the whole town would find them there forever in this position of her putting on a condom on him…jesus…he brought Beiste into his mind as much as he didn't want to, the time he got the slushied….oh, now she's working on the second one…two might help him for a while…football, when his shoulder got dislocated, god the pain from that was nearly unbearable, those weird ladies in the cafeteria and everyone's obsession with freakin tots here…what the hell?

"You ready Sam? You ready for me to rock your world?"

He was thinking I've been ready for _weeks_ but said, "Fuck yeah." He brought his hands back to her hips-her _naked_ hips-and she leaned forward to kiss him. She moved herself over his cock and then they connected; her rubbing her pussy up and down him to kind of warm herself up and get him super hard.

"Can…I feel you? I've never actually touched you…" How he strung those words together he would never know.

"Yeah, touch me Sam…feel what you do to me…"

He turned a hand over and felt for her pussy with his fingers, finding her hot and wet already. He moved his fingers up and down her, noticing how she would nearly shudder when he ran a finger over what he thought was her clit.

He tried pushing a finger into her entrance, he was thinking that's where his dick needed to be so he moved his hand away finally and she moved up and down over him a couple more times and asked him again, "Are you ready Sam?" She was kind of breathless now. He nodded.

She kind of sat up, pushed herself up above him a bit, took his cock in her hand and stood it up and very, very _excruciatingly_, slowly pushed him into her, doing it so he could watch and he was, in awe, stunned that the penis he was watching disappear into Santana Lopez' body was actually attached to him.

[Sam's POV]

HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGCHRIST….hot tight wet…even with two condoms on, he was having trouble concentrating on anything _not_ _hot_. She only moved down a couple inches, then back up to where he was barely in her, then back down a little farther, and repeating it until his entire penis was up in her. She stopped then, taking in the feeling and letting him do the same. He had dropped his head back, closing his eyes, once she had stopped, trying to regain any kind of calmness….wasn't happening, his breathing was nearly out of control, he could feel his heart rate increasing, he felt like he was blushing.

OHFUCK

…she leaned forward to him, kissing him, and that sensation plus the fact that she was now _riding _him, up and down, was nearly too much for him. He finally started pushing into her himself matching her rhythm and but then told her, "Need to slow down San…can't go much longer…" He felt kind of awful about that, but she sat back up again, slowing way down.

"Watch us Sam…" she whispered. She draped her arms over the back of the front seat for leverage and slowly was lifting herself up and down on his cock, watching him as he watched her fucking him. Oh god, he could see his dick, shiny with her juices, sliding in and out of her. He was so fucking hard, never had felt this way. He grabbed hold of the base of his cock to see if he could actually pull all the way out of her and push back in; he was kind of proud of himself for lasting as long as he had at this point. Fuck, that was hot, seeing the head of his cock kind of bounce out of her just slightly and then disappear again into that heat…ohgod, the heat. And sweet jesus, her pussy, he could not believe he was sitting there staring at it. He had a feeling she probably was well groomed and he had been right. She had what he had heard called a 'landing strip,' he guessed, of hair in the middle.

Suddenly, he wanted to touch her again; he let go of his dick and pressed his thumb up to her. She kind of gasped, looking at him, as he started rubbing circles over what he hoped was her clit. He must've been doing something right because all of a sudden she was moaning and moving quickly up and down on him…maybe something right for her, but her reaction was about to set him off. He started moaning too, mumbling things like "Yeah baby…oh fuck…come for me…come on my cock…" he was clearly unaware he had some of those words in his vocabulary; they just tumbled out effortlessly but ohdeargod he was so turned on. Shit, she's getting close…I'm going to make Santana Lopez fucking orgasm, he was thinking excitedly. Crap…_I'm_ going to come…holyfuck…

[Santana' POV]

Once he got their underwear off, she had the condoms open and ready to go. She was watching him as he bit his lip shyly and actually felt like hugging him…where the hell did that feeling come from? She got those condoms rolled on and asked him one final time if he was ready; he nodded so she started off by getting herself hard on him before any penetration occurred. It had been a while since she had been with a man, maybe the last one being Puck? Sam seemed average sized to her, not small and not huge, just right, she thought and smiled. And kind of hairy, more so than she expected, and definitely a brunette. She had told him to think not hot thoughts so he had kind of laid his head back and closed his eyes while she rubbed on him, then he asked if he could touch her there…had he never actually touched a girl's pussy? Oh my god. She told him he could and he gently explored her for a bit, which was actually nice, usually the dudes were all about getting themselves off, not worrying about her needs. He moved his hand away and kind of moaned, thrusting his hips up a bit.

She asked him again if he was ready (she had experience with virgins and sometimes they were a bit on edge at this point); he nodded. She guided his cock into her but did so straight up and down where he could watch it and it was a huge turn-on for her to watch virgins when they first felt that heat and wetness together plus she knew she was tight, even though she had had _a lot_ of experience, she always heard the word _tight_mumbled by her lovers. Now, if she could get him to last longer than a few thrusts, she might even have a happy ending. He had dropped his head back on the seat, eyes closed, working his mouth, sometimes his head moving left to right, sometimes softly moaning.

She moved slowly on him at first, letting him get used to the sensation, but it was taking all she had not to start really riding him. Finally, once she was all the way down on him, she stopped and he kind of lifted up his head and when their eyes met she leaned forward and just pounced on his froggy lips. Dear god, what a mouth he had. Once they were kissing, she did start moving on him pretty hard and fast, trying to rub her clit on his pubic bone as much as possible and he was finally responding with his hips.

Then, she heard him, asking to slow down because he wasn't going to last. Most boys would not have said anything and kept going until they came hard, leaving her unfulfilled and having to jack herself off. So, she sat up straight again, slowing the pace way down, when she realized he was staring at her pussy again and had reached down to hold the base of his cock, letting himself pop out as she came up to the tip and then he'd slowly push back into her, each time his eyes rolling back in his head, his tongue licking his lips.

He let go of himself and started rubbing her clit…what the holy fuck. She looked down at him; he had a way of moving only his eyes and nothing else and then would bite that damn lip and holy jesus he was getting to her. The thumb on her clit plus his thrusting was picking up speed and ohfuck-ohfuck-ohholyfuckinghell she was freaking coming on him. She tried to tell him, but it hit her hard, and all she was able to say was, "coming Sam" in a deep whisper.

[Sam's POV]

He heard her whisper that and about died. He could feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his cock over and over again; she had kind of leaned forward and was grinding the front of herself at the base of his penis; her body twitching above him; her breathing now moans against his chest. He had planted both hands on her hips and kept her moving on him, now he felt safe to really get going and let go with his own orgasm. He dropped his head back again, taking in all the pleasure now, pushing all the not hot images out of his mind. She was talking dirty to him, knowing he was close… "God yes Sam, harder, faster, fuck me hard Sam…I want to feel you come up in me…oh god, it felt so good Sam…say my name Sam…" His head snapped up….what the holy sweet hell did she just say? It was too late…he came then, hard, and he slammed her hips down on his and in the middle of his grunting, they both heard him say it: "Ohhhhh fuuuuck…_Quinn_…oh my…god…oh shit…"

"Really Sam?" She stopped moving on him. _Oh dear god, not now_, he thought frantically. He was still trying to ride out his orgasm in her…how could he have said that? He had truly fucked up now.

"San, I am _so_ sorry….I just need to…" he fucking grunted, spasming again inside her…she was going to kill him, he just knew it. "Finish…oh god, Santana, I was still coming," grunted again, "oh fuck…still am…I am so fucking sorry…" Now he was just babbling. This was the hugest crap thing he had ever done or said; he felt like shit for saying Quinn's name but on the other hand the best feeling he'd ever experienced was coursing through his groin and out all his limbs and oh god he was never going to have sex again. At least she hadn't pulled off him yet.

Hold up, she was moving in close to his face…oh god, what was she going to do. She kissed him and said it was okay, she understood. He had to be the luckiest bastard alive, unless it was a trap and with Santana that was entirely possible.

"Calm yo tits Sam…how was it?"

"In-fucking-credible San…did you…?"

"Yeah, you made me come Sam Evans…and it was what I needed."

She was kissing his neck; after sex, she usually was almost kind of cuddly, kind of wanted that closeness with her partner. "I can stay on you until you're ready to pull out, okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool," he said; he was still slowly pushing in and out of her as much as possible, loving how she felt.

He knew they weren't done talking about the Quinn issue, though. He wasn't even sure why he blurted her name out; he was pretty sure he had not been thinking of her while plowing into Santana…oh wait…she said "say your name" like how Quinn had done when teasing him (he had came in his jeans during that particular instance with Quinn). Maybe that's what triggered him saying Quinn's name. He knew he was not really over Quinn; Santana was a great diversion most times but his mind did wander to thinking of Quinn often, especially at school where he'd see her, usually draped on Finn's arm. Of course, neither one of them looked happy so he was holding out a small sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance with her again as he really didn't expect things to get serious between him and Santana although now maybe they could be more like "friends with benefits."

Their breathing had slowed; she was still lying over the top of him and he had wrapped his arms around her. He finally felt like his erection was down so he moved his hips downward and his dick just slid right out of her. She went ahead and moved off him and sat next to him on the back seat, not even moving to put on her thong. He was trying to work both condoms off (he thinks the doubling up did help him) and finally they slid off and he tied them off so the jizz wouldn't be all over his car; he figured he'd toss them out later in some trash. Then, he heard her, softly crying next to him. Dear god, what had he done now?

He quickly yanked up his briefs and jeans and turned to her. "Santana, I can't tell you how insanely sorry I am about saying…"

"No Sam…it's not that…I need to tell you something though…about me…"

Holy jesus, he had no idea…he didn't think she was like pregnant or had any diseases even though she did get around in the past but she seemed healthy, feisty even, maybe she was breaking up with him? He noticed she was just sitting there kind of shivering, her dress still pushed up around her hips, her thong still around only one leg, her arms crossed in front of herself. Okay, this was crazy…Santana Lopez _did not _cry under any circumstances. Well, unless she had been drinking, and he knew she was sober.

"San, you can talk to me…I'm listening…" He slowly moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He also knew she really didn't like him to be close to her but this time she turned her face to his shoulder and really started crying. He knew this must be serious; it was totally not like her whatsoever.

"Did I hurt you somehow San?" He didn't think that was it but thought he'd better throw it out there.

"No…it's me Sam…I kinda like someone who doesn't really like me back."

So, it was another dude. He just paused, thinking it was most likely Puck so he point-blank asked her, "Puckerman?"

She chuckled. "Uh no…" She took a deep breath, "It's Britt…"

She whispered the name so quietly he really thought he had misunderstood her. "You two are friends, right? You and Brittany?" He had, of course, heard the stories of how Santana and Brittany were especially close at parties, but people always assumed they did stuff like that for the attention from the guys. Wait a second…he remembered how they sang that song in Glee…Landslide…and they were both all teary-eyed afterward and since then really had not spoken to one another and Britt still seemed happy with Artie.

"Did you two have, like, a falling out or something after you sang that song?" Oops, she was pretty much sobbing now. Fuck, what did he say? This clearly was not about him saying Quinn's name.

"Santana, what is going on?" He sat back from her and made her look at him.

"God Sam, I am in love with Brittany…do I need to spell it out for you?" He was floored.

[Santana's POV]

She was pretty shocked that she came from being fucked by Sam and came _first_. He had done fine his first time out actually, lasted longer than she expected. After she had her orgasm, he was really thrusting into her all crazylike and erratic so she knew he was close too. She started talking dirty in his ear and it sent him over the edge. She said something though that caused him to nearly sit up straight and all of a sudden sort of focus on her whereas before he had been in a sex haze.

She felt him jerk inside of her then; he closed his eyes and the cussing started but then he said something else, someone else's _name_. It wasn't so much whose name he blurted out that surprised her but the timing really really sucked. She knew he was still in love with Quinn; he was like a freakin open book. She also realized she hadn't been the only one hiding something.

Feeling totally vulnerable and exposed as he embraced her while he rode out his orgasm and trying to apologize (one thing you should never do: apologize as you're coming), she was thinking she needed to tell him how she felt about Britt since it was affecting whatever her relationship with him was. She felt him slip out of her so she moved off of him back to where she was sitting before. She was sitting there trying to form the words to tell him when the damn tears started. She _hated_ to cry, especially in front of someone, _especially _right after sex (no apologies and no crying during sex).  
>[end of Santana's POV, just back to the story...]<p>

He had got his pants back in place and was trying to console her though was also trying to not smother her. She felt closer to him now, more like friends than lovers even though they had just totally got it on. She finally told him the truth.

He was quiet for a minute but then his arm around her shoulders squeezed her a bit tighter. "San," he whispered, "I'm sorry she hurt you."

"I just don't know what to do now Sam…I just needed to tell someone. What am I going to do?"

He was quiet for a little bit. "Maybe we can help each other San. I…I still love Quinn. I kinda know how it feels to want…need…_love_ someone who you can't be with."

"How? How can we help one another?"

"I dunno really. Are you like a lesbian then? Or…what?"

"God Sam…I have no idea…" They just sat there.

Finally, he said softly, "Did you…did you hate what we just did? Do you hate me?"

"No Sam," she whispered. "I needed the physical release; I enjoy what I do with…girls…and with boys. I just can't…can't deal with what people would say about me at school, at home."

He was quiet again. "I will be your friend, San, if that's what you need. Your secret is safe with me." He squeezed her hand in his.

She held on to his hand tightly. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, I would. Also, I don't expect you to all of a sudden be nice to me in front of people, okay? I expect weird nicknames and just pretty much disgust when you look at me. Then, maybe privately, I could help you with your 'physical release' situation, which would actually help mine too."

She laughed out loud, thank god. He was kind of pushing it there with the physical release stuff. "So….friends with benefits, then? Can you handle that Sam? What if you and Quinn do get back together and there are no 'benefits'?"

He was smiling. "I lied before San, about the girl I was with who I didn't quite 'get with' because it was so hot and I was so fuckin turned on…it was with Quinn."

Santana gasped. She thought Quinn was the Ice Queen Bitch, especially when it came to Sam.

"And tonight, when you said 'say my name,' oh god that's what Quinn said to me once, being a tease or whatever. Actually, I came in my fuckin pants that night."

"Wow Sam…maybe I can help you with your…premature…issue, especially if things work out and you and Q do get back together. If you want my help, that is."

He smiled at her, and she let him kiss her on the cheek before she got her clothes back on.


End file.
